1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible film structure, a method of manufacturing the same, and a flexible display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device, e.g., a flexible organic light-emitting display device, may include a flexible display substrate and an encapsulation layer formed from a flexible material, and the flexible display device may be bent or folded.